Las Colinas de Cuncumén
by valexia26
Summary: GRANDES distancias.. y realidades diferentes. no impediran que ellas se encuentren.. bajo la luz del SOL.. en un lugar alejado de todos.. entre mentiras y confesiones..palabras y amores...Segundo ONE SHOOT. Advertencia: Contiene LEMON. Inspirado en MI SOL! a quien AMO con locura.


Segundo One-Shoot. Inspirado en la persona especial que robó mi corazón en tan solo unos días. Y llenó mi vida de SOL.

Las Colinas de Cuncumén

En un bosque alejado, donde la civilización no puede irrumpir más allá de los límites del hotel, una pareja de amantes se encuentran en la fría noche. Afuera solo se escucha el murmullo del viento susurrando bellas poesías a quienes sean capaces de escucharlas. Así, el agua que recorre las instalaciones en forma de un pequeño río, se deja encantar con sus palabras. Presas de la fiesta ambas disimulan su amor. En un extremo del hotel ella, una rubia amante de la velocidad y de tan solo 28 años escucha sin prestar atención, las palabras de su mejor amiga, quien sólo le conversa situaciones de su vida que tienen sin cuidado a la rubia. En el otro extremo de la fiesta, escondida entre la multitud, se encuentra la aguamarina con su delicado vestido de seda negro.

Ambas entablan conversaciones mediocres con el resto de los presentes. La fiesta es en honor a los profesores en su día. Una mujer de alto porte se acerca al micrófono en el centro de la sala y comienza su largo discurso sobre la educación y la importancia de formar mentes a futuro. Todos la escuchan con atención. Todos, menos ellas. Al finalizar su discurso, presenta a una de las profesoras destacadas de su colegio y, con ello, todos quedan admirados por su belleza. Nadie conoce así, su secreto. Oculto bajo su piel el amor que le profesa a su amante en las noches bajo las sábanas.

La dulce aguamarina se presenta ante los comensales.

- Buenas noches a todos. Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh soy profesora de Jardín y puedo decirles con seguridad que los niños son el futuro, no solo por su corta edad sino porque no poseen maldad alguna y son siempre sinceros ante todo.

Con estas palabras todos se quedan asombrados de su pasión por enseñar y aplauden con notorio entusiasmo. Uno de los presentes se anima a preguntar a la profesora, que se haya en el centro de la sala con el micrófono en mano.

- ¿Señorita Kaioh, cuántos años lleva usted enseñando? – el hombre algo rudo y con semblante regio, mira directamente a la profesora sin emitir sonido, más allá de su pregunta. La docente en cuestión lo mira fijamente a los ojos y le contesta con total seguridad de no estar equivocando el rumbo en su vida.

- Tengo 34 años y ejerzo la profesión desde que me gradué. Es decir hace más de 10 años. – luego de contestar la pregunta voltea a ver a su amante. La busca con la mirada y esta le sonríe complacida.

Ambas miradas se conectan y surge en ellas el imperioso deseo de encontrarse. Pero saben que no podrán hacerlo hasta que la fiesta termine, así que en un rápido movimiento, Michiru toma su celular entre la delicada piel de sus manos y comienza un texto que será remitido a los atentos ojos de la rubia. Allí le declara su amor y le pide que aguarde por ella hasta el anochecer.

La rubia en cambio, la busca desesperada con sus ojos luego de leer tan hermoso mensaje. Y la encuentra rodeada de sus compañeros de institución, sonriendo falsamente a los demás, sólo para disimular el calor que comienza a brotar de sus poros, por el solo hecho de saberse observada por los verdes ojos de su rubia amada.

La profesora deja escapar un suspiro imperceptible para los que la rodean, pero que es arrastrado hasta los labios de la rubia que solo se saborea en búsqueda de más. Y así comienzan ambas un juego peligroso que las llevará a la cima de ese bosque de eucaliptos, rodeado de maitenes y demás plantas autóctonas.

**- Amor, te extraño mucho, hace rato que no me hablas. ¿Estás ocupada? –** Michiru tan solo puede mover sus manos por instinto entre las teclas de su teléfono. A los pocos segundos la rubia desde el otro extremo de la fiesta le contesta.

**- No estoy ocupada. Solo bebo una copa con mi amiga. Pero, ¿ya me extrañas? Si esto recién empieza. Diviértete. Es tu fiesta. Bueno, de ustedes los profesores. –** La rubia intenta disimular con sus textos el deseo de tenerla en sus brazos que se hace presente en ese instante.

Michiru no comprende la actitud de su amante y solo deja ver su rostro abatido y escribe las que creen serán las últimas palabras de la noche. **– Está bien te dejo seguir bebiendo con ella. Buenas noches. Te quiero. Me voy a dormir. No suelo beber tanto a estas horas. – **Ofendida por la actitud de su preciada pareja, camina sin rumbo por el gran salón que las rodea, en búsqueda del extenso pasillo que la conducirá a su habitación.

La joven de 28 años, nota su repentino cambio y decide contestar rápidamente antes de perder toda chance esa noche. Aún con su amiga conversando trivialidades de su vida, se abre paso entre las teclas y escribe su propuesta de amor. **–Te extraño. Ojalá no te fueras a dormir. O sino que fueras conmigo.-** Espera atenta a los movimientos de la profesora, quien voltea a verla y le dedica una sonrisa lasciva, aceptando así su propuesta. A los minutos Michiru contesta.

**- ¿En serio? Eso me encantaría. Saber cómo te comportas conmigo en estas situaciones. Pero ahora no puedes. Estas con gente a tu alrededor. Así que hasta mañana Haruka. **

Haruka, presurosa de no dejarla escapar, omite los comentarios de su acompañante y redacta una afirmación más**. – No me importa la gente a mí alrededor. Te haría mía en este instante. Aunque mañana no recuerde nada por el alcohol. Esta noche serás mía. - **Aguarda paciente los minutos restantes, pero Michiru no contesta.

Luego de aproximadamente seis minutos, llega el tan esperado mensaje. Al leerlo los colores de su piel cambian a un rojo carmesí y comienza a respirar con dificultad. **– No me digas esas cosas. No ves que estoy aquí solita en mi cama. – **Con esas sutiles palabras, el corazón de Haruka late desbocado dentro de su pecho y comienza a sentir sus piernas temblar y su presión aumentar drásticamente. Sin dudarlo un segundo, contesta, ya sin prestar atención a las fábulas de su mejor amiga. **– Huff. Solita en tu cama. Yo te hago compañía, Sirena.-** Así comienza la lucha de mensajes que llevarán a esta pareja lejos de ese gran salón, directo a su habitación personal. Esa que comparten juntas por al menos, una vez al mes.

**-Qué clase de compañía, Haruka? -**Michiru la incita a más.

La corredora sabe que no podrá excusarse de la fiesta ya que su mejor amiga y, quien estuvo conversándole sobre toda su vida, es quien organizó el evento y se supone que ella es su acompañante en calidad de amiga, obviamente. Así que solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza cada dos o tres segundos y sigue escribiendo palabras tras palabras en su celular. **- La que quieras. Aunque con el nivel de alcohol en la sangre que tengo, sería terremoto garantizado. Escucho a mi mejor amiga y solo pienso en vos. En tenerte en mis brazos. En mi cama.-** Sin poder ya respirar con normalidad, intenta con desgano prestar atención a su compañera. Pero le es imposible pensar en algo más que no sea Michiru Kaioh. La profesora que en tan solo 3 días le robo el alma y el corazón, para hacerlos suyos de por vida. Hace ya dos meses.

Luego de una larga pausa. Michiru contesta. **– Yo igual pienso lo mismo, todo lo que me dices me tienta demasiado. Me encantaría estar en tus brazos y tú en los míos. Pienso en ti, aunque el sueño me ganara, no dejaría de pensar en ti–** Sigue el juego.

La rubia intenta por todos los medios poner fin a los temblores que comenzaron en su cuerpo al leer ese mensaje. Y escribe nuevamente. **– Te juro que si estuviera en la habitación, haría lo mismo, pero estoy con una amiga. Así que solo pienso en ti, y… y… y… no daré detalles. –** Ya algo avergonzada por las sensaciones que invaden su cuerpo, frente a todos los presentes en la fiesta.

**-Eso espero. Mejor ponle atención a tu amiga. Y no tomes tanto. –** Michiru intenta ser coherente con la situación pero luego recuerda que olvidó escribir algo más. **– ¡Quiero los detalles!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Dímelos! No tienes idea lo que tus palabras provocan en mí. –** Así se recuesta en su cama, sintiendo solo el sonido de la alerta del celular cuando le indica el próximo paso a seguir por su amante.

Haruka, ya con los colores al rojo vivo, y sin respirar comienza a escribir torpemente por el calor en su piel y el sudor en su frente y cuello. **–Tocarte, y no dejarte respirar hasta el final. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo?**

Michiru, ya recostada y con sus sentidos nublados, responde el mensaje entre los intentos por respirar con normalidad. **– No sabes lo que daría por entregarme a ti ahora y tenerte en mis brazos. –** Así atrae a la rubia a su cama.

Su amante ya no puede esperar. Toma su celular y se dirige al baño. Así al menos tendrá más privacidad y no revelará sus ansias de estar en esa habitación del hotel alejada de todos. **– ¡Yaa!, ¡No sigas por favor!, Te lo suplico. Juro que saldré de esta estúpida fiesta y buscaré tu habitación, nuestra habitación. Sólo para hacerte mía con desesperación. – **Cierra la puerta del baño encerrándose en las paredes blancas de este que la rodean.

**- No podrás. Pero puedes estar conmigo si quieres. Es más no me iré. Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras. Lo único que quiero es besarte y dejar que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.-** Ya no se encontraba la luz en esa habitación, sólo los gemidos entrecortados de la aguamarina que se había despojado de su ropa suavemente, imitando las caricias de su amante tras el teléfono.

En el baño de ese lujoso hotel. Haruka escribe lo que será el inicio de la locura, relatando cada movimiento de su cuerpo al compás de las teclas de su celular. **– Ok, ya estoy sola. Ahora solo serás mía. Y no dejaré que duermas. Al menos no hasta que te escuche decir mi nombre entre suspiros. –** Su nombre en los labios de su mujer. El tan solo pensarlo la hace eliminar el aire caliente contenido y recostar su cuerpo en una de las frías paredes del baño, la cual enseguida adquiere la misma temperatura que la rubia, haciéndola seguir en ese estado de trance en el que se encuentra.

Michiru, por su parte, imagina las manos de su amada sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su delicada piel y acepta el juego que le propone una vez más su teléfono**. – Eso quiero. No puedo esperar más. – **

**- Ni yo. Ya no soporto tenerte así. Ya no respondo de mis actos. Si te toco con desesperación y pasión es porque no puedo controlar lo que siento.- **Deja escapar el primer gemido de placer y continúa escribiendo **– Si mi ropa se desliza fuera de mi cuerpo, mis instintos te desean, y mis sentidos solo pueden estar en tu piel y tus caricias –** Así comienza a desvestirse dentro del frío baño, que ahora adquiere temperatura a medida que la conversación avanza.

**- Yo igual te deseo tanto… solo quiero sentir tu piel rozándose con la mía. –** Imita los actos de su amante sin saberlo, dejando escapar sus gemidos, haciendo ecos en la oscura habitación. **– Besar todo tu cuerpo sin detenerme hasta que ya no puedas más.-**

**-Mis manos ya no pueden detenerse. Te deseo y no puedo apartar tu cuerpo. –** Sus gemidos aumentan y sus manos se mueven a través de su cuerpo, arrasando con sus sentidos y coordinación. Haciendo que pida más.

**-Yo también te deseo. Te necesito en mí. –** Sus delicadas manos traspasan las sábanas, abriéndose paso por su cuerpo.

**-¡YAA!, No me hagas sufrir así. Te deseo… y quiero probar el sabor de tu piel. Recorrerte con mi lengua y sentirte temblar en mis brazos.-** Su boca se humedece y recorre el camino adentrándose en su cuerpo con desenfreno.

**-Sólo con tus palabras me estremezco. También quiero sentir tu sabor… lo necesito. –** Imaginar la lengua de la rubia recorrer su cuerpo hace que Michiru no pueda controlar lo que siente, comenzando a jadear lentamente hasta perder por completo la visión.

**-Lo tendrás. Solo para ti. Pero primero serás mía. Sentiré el sabor de tu piel en mi boca. –** Jadea repentinamente ante la sola presencia de su humedad, que comienza a hacerse más notoria a sus sentidos. Controla su respiración lo máximo que sus pulmones se lo permiten y continua. **– Te haré sentir el terremoto en mí. No dejaré de besarte. Todo tu cuerpo es mío en esta noche de invierno.-**

**-Ya… No puedo controlar lo que me haces sentir. –** Solo eso es capaz de escribir. Su vista nublada y la humedad de sus manos no le permiten escribir con claridad.

**- ¡Yo tampoco! –** Respira el aire caliente del lugar. **– Bajaré suavemente hasta tus piernas y dejaré salir el aire caliente de mis pulmones allí. Sentirás el tibio aire y con un suspirar te tocaré con mis labios y mi lengua. –** Deja de respirar conteniendo el placer en su interior, jadeando con dificultad y bajando por sus caderas hasta sus piernas.

**- ¡Sigue… por favor!... – **No puede soportar la lengua de la rubia en su interior. Comienza a moverse dentro de las sábanas buscando su zona más húmeda y la encuentra al borde de la excitación.

**- Ya entre tus piernas el mundo será mío. Cada suspiro y grito de placer será para mí. –** Comienza a gritar por el placer que sus manos le otorgan a su cuerpo. Sus labios se humedecen y con su lengua quita el sudor que recorre su rostro. **– Te haré el amor con mis labios y mi lengua. Y ya nada será imposible para mí. Gozaré cada gota de amor y guardaré en mis oídos tus gemidos de placer. **

**-¡Ohh! Eres increíble. Me derrito en ti. –** Su entrepierna comienza a temblar y sus manos se mueven presurosas a imitar la lengua de su amante dentro de ella.

**-Derrítete todo lo que quieras. No dejaré de tocarte hasta no saber que ya no puedes darme más. Solo entonces te dejaré. No pienso dejarte ir sin antes probar cada gota de tu amor. –** Los nervios y el éxtasis la traicionan, haciendo que comience a repetir frases en su relato. **– Sentir tus piernas temblar entre mis manos, tocar tu cuerpo. Y mis labios saboreando el dulce sabor de tu amor. –** Una y otra vez comienza a tocarse, dejando salir gotas del amor que profesa por el teléfono.

**- Sigue… Por favor... No te detengas... ¡Soy toda tuyaaa! -**La aguamarina se aferra con fuerza a las sábanas blancas de su cama y comienza a moverse más rápido, al saberse a punto de llegar a su límite corporal.

**- ¡Reacciona!, No me dejes así. Toma mis manos y suplica por más. –** Ya no puede detener el huracán de sensaciones. Hasta la más mínima gota de sudor que corre por su cuello la excita.

**-¡Sí!, ¡Te lo suplico! –** Escribe con tanta dificultad, que sus dedos pierden su postura original para tan solo aferrarse al celular esperando la envestida de la rubia en su interior.

**- Hundo mis labios en ti y sientes como la humedad de mi lengua te penetra hasta ya no poder más. –** Comienza a sentir su propia humedad recorrer sus manos.

**-Ya no puedo más... no respiro. Te necesito más cerca. Ven y abrázame… ponte sobre mí. –** Deja salir sus primeras embestidas de placer ahogado, dejando notar la humedad de su interior en sus delicados dedos.

**- ¿Aún puedes soportar la tortura de mis labios? Tú solo dime cuando estés por llegar al máximo de tus capacidades y allí esperaré por todo tu amor entre mis labios. Sentirte venir en mi boca… ¡Eso quiero! –** La rubia ya no mide sus palabras, solo siente su cuerpo estremecer y su entrepierna humedecerse ante sus actos y su deseo de más.

-¡**No!, Ven a mí… También quiero sentirte. –** Michiru suplica por su amada.

**- Ok, como vos me lo pidas Sirena. Estaré sobre ti si así lo quieres y podrás sentir todo lo que provocas en mi con tus gemidos.- **Haruka intenta desesperadamente recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, para poder darle a su amada aquello que tanto quiere.

**-Necesito besarte con desesperación. Llenarme de tu aroma, quiero aferrarme a ti y sentir tu piel con la mía. Quiero deslizar mis manos por tu espalda, acariciarte y tocarte allí entre tu cuerpo y el mío… quiero sentir tu humedad –** Sus manos se aferran a las sábanas nuevamente, buscando la silueta de la rubia, dibujando con su mente cada una de las acciones que relata en ese mensaje.

**-¡Sirena! Amo la manera en que te aferras a mi cuerpo. ¡Tócame! Te lo suplico. Hazme tuya. –** Haruka ya no soporta tener a su Kaioh debajo de ella, aferrándose así a su cuerpo. Hunde las uñas en sus piernas y cintura en un intento por contenerse un poco más para no dejar así a su amada.

**- No te suelto. Me deslizo dentro de ti. Siento tu humedad y tu calor. Eres mía. Solo mía. Atrapo tus labios con los míos mientras siento los latidos de tu corazón junto con los míos… te estremeces. Eres mía.-** Michiru reclama a su amante. **– Tu piel se roza con la mía. El calor entre nosotras me desespera. –** Deja de respirar para comenzar nuevamente a moverse dentro de la cama, aferrada a las sábanas.

**-¡Sirena! Soy tuya. Tus manos en mi interior. Solo puedo ahogar mis gemidos entre tus labios. Jugar con tu lengua como antes lo hice en tí. –** Ya los movimientos no tienen control y la humedad es mayor. Dejando escapar toda su excitación entre sus manos. Nublando su vista y flaqueando sus piernas para dejarse caer en ese cuarto de baño.

**- No te soltaré. No quiero salir de ti hasta que me lo pidas. No dejaré tu boca, quiero sentir tus gemidos en mi boca. –** Imagina sus besos y su lengua se mueve sola dentro de su boca, imitando los movimientos que recuerda de su amada.

**-¡YAAA!, ¡No me sueltes! Suplico por más de tus manos. Más de tu boca. Quiero más. –** Más, para poder llegar junto con ella a ese paraíso que solo está reservado a dos amantes verdaderos.

**- Ahora estoy sobre ti. Beso tu cuello con ansias, bajo por tu cuerpo. Quiero sentir tu sabor. El sabor de la humedad que tienes para mí. –** La aguamarina se voltea boca abajo en la cama quedando así sobre su adorada rubia. Con sus manos acaricia las sábanas debajo suyo sintiendo como se estremece ante el contacto. **– Mis manos te recorren mientras pruebo… siento tu sabor. –** Una vez más su lengua juega en su boca y la humedad de sus labios colapsa su cuerpo. **– te acaricio con mi lengua, no me detengo hasta recorrer tu lugar especial, hasta que mi lengua conozca tu interior. **

**- ¡Por favor!... ¡haaa!, ¡Sirena! Sigue. ¡No te detengas! Sirena yooo…**

**-Mis manos recorren tus piernas mientras sigo con mi lengua en ti. No me canso de saborearte. **

**-Jamás dejaré que te canses. Solo espera un poco más. Te daré todo de mí. Me entregaré a ti como jamás lo hice con nadie. ¡Sirena!... ¡Tu lengua por favor! No la quites de mí.-** Haruka se sacude en el piso del baño con sus manos aferradas a sus piernas y sus dedos deslizándose tal cual la lengua de su amada. Dentro de ella.

**- No. No quiero salir de ti. Tu sabor es mío. Sigo dentro de ti. Me aferro a tus piernas y me deslizo con mi lengua dentro de ti una y otra vez. –** Tan solo imaginarlo hace que su cuerpo refleje sus deseos de hacerla suya. Bajando hasta quedar sumida entre las sábanas de seda, bajo las cuales, sólo deja salir sus gemidos y toca su cuerpo con arremetidas cada vez más salvajes. Sabe que no soportará mucho más de esta tortura.

**-¡YAAA! Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar y mi espalda se curva hacia arriba. Todo para que puedas hacerme tuya. Sin ningún problema. Pero no quiero acabar así. Quiero que podamos acabar juntas. –** Haruka curva su espalda en el frío piso del lugar y comienza a tocar su interior hundiendo sus dedos con más fuerza. Ya no queda mucho para que sus manos no puedan seguir sus actos por el teléfono.

Ambas están al borde del orgasmo. Sus cuerpos se mueven al compás de sus manos en su interior. Pero conocen a su pareja y saben que no podrán acabar, a menos que sea juntas.

**-Me pongo a tu lado y te abrazo con fuerza. Tomo tu mano y la llevo hacia mí… te necesito dentro de mí.-** Ahora sí ya nada le impide acabar con aquello que empezó como un simple juego.

**- Ya no puedo más. Te sujeto con fuerza y me coloco sobre ti. Con mis piernas entrelazadas con las tuyas. Comienzo a besarte. Te haré mía. Toda la noche, serás mía. Con mis labios recorro tu cuerpo dejando marcas a su paso. Ya nada detiene mis manos. Introduzco mis dedos en tu interior y comienzo a masajearte, entrando y saliendo con más fuerza a medida que tu respiración se acelera. –** Casi al punto máximo de su deleite, sabe que debe darle tiempo a su pareja para poder asimilar sus actos y poder contestar el dichoso mensaje, antes de que pueda dejar escapar todo lo que hay en ella para su amada en el orgasmo final.

**- Hazlo con fuerza... Más rápido… también quiero entrar en ti con mis dedos… quiero que sientas lo que yo. Mis gemidos se mezclan con los tuyos. –** Michiru decide redoblar la apuesta y dejar que la rubia sienta algo de ese placer que ahora experimenta en su habitación.

**-Hazlo. Puedes tocarme. Es más, te suplico que lo hagas. Déjame escucharte gemir. Grita por mí. ¡Quiero que lo hagas!** – Ya no siente sus dedos dentro suyo. Sólo el dulce sabor de su interior pidiendo por más. Sabiendo que pronto todo habrá terminado, mirando al techo, invoca su nombre y desliza sus dedos con más fuerza aferrando con su mano libre uno de sus pechos.

**- Me introduzco en ti y ya no me detengo. Una y otra vez al ritmo de ti en mí. –** Sus manos al igual que las de su amante dejan paso a la pasión salvaje en esa oscura alcoba. No siente ya sus piernas y solo puede pronunciar su nombre, esperando por aquella última sensación de placer que la eleve a lo más alto de las colinas. **– Ya no puedo respirar… no respiro…**

**-Mis manos y mi boca solo siguen su ritmo. Cada vez más rápido y con más pasión. –** Las sensaciones son indescriptibles solo puede arañar el suelo con sus uñas esperando el momento.

**-Si… más rápido... Mi cuerpo se funde con el tuyo. –** Ahora sí todo lo que queda es dejar que sus cuerpos hablen por ellas. Ya ninguna de las dos tiene las capacidades motrices suficientes para redactar un mensaje de celular.

Ambas yacen en los distintos sitios en los cuales dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. Haruka sólo se estremece en aquel frío cuarto de baño, que ahora solo desliza gotas de sudor de sus paredes en signo de la lujuria desatada allí por aquella rubia apasionada. Deja salir el aire contenido en su pecho con el último suspiro de pasión y amor y pronuncia su nombre… ¡Michiruuuuuuuu!...

La humedad recorre sus cuerpos erizando la piel que roza a su paso. Las manos ya no tiemblan.

Michiru por su parte, solo puede dejar que su cuerpo explote junto con el de su amada en su mente. Se aferra a las sábanas por última vez en la noche y grita el nombre de su pareja… ¡Harukaaaaaaaaa!

Luego de aquel momento, en el cual conocieron la cima de aquellas colinas sin dejar los cuartos del hotel, ambas se incorporan para poder escribirse solo frases dulces y tiernas. Ya nada se compara con lo vivido hace unos instantes, pero quieren seguir juntas.

La rubia hace su mejor esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no dejan de temblar, dificultándole la posibilidad de caminar hasta el cuarto que comparte con Michiru. Aún así no se da por vencida y logra pararse, aún con gotas recorriendo la sección interna de sus piernas. Camina con dolor entre sus piernas y, al salir de aquel baño, observa que Serena, su mejor amiga aún sigue allí, por lo que decide formular una mentira piadosa para poder regresar junto a Michiru.

-¡Ruka!, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? – La rubia de coletas se nota consternada, ignorando por completo la verdad oculta entre las piernas de Haruka.

-Sí, solo me caí. ¿Puedes ayudarme a llegar a mi cuarto, por favor? – Serena la ayuda a llegar hasta la destinataria de todos esos mensajes. Así, se encaminan hasta la habitación. Serena deja a Haruka en la puerta de su cuarto y esta la abre para encontrar una oscura habitación que guarda dentro suyo a la persona que ama con locura.

- Michiru…

La aguamarina al sentirse descubierta cubre su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas. Hasta que siente como su amante la despoja de la ropa y se recuesta a su lado, bajo las mismas sábanas que fueron testigos obligados del amor en la profesora. Solo allí deja de temblar y se aferra al cuerpo de la rubia.

- Quédate cerca un momento. Déjame volver a respirar.

- Me quedaré a tu lado, el tiempo que necesites. Ambas debemos recuperar nuestro pulso normal. – Dicho esto Haruka comienza a besar los labios de su compañera con amor y abraza su cuerpo con ternura, para que sienta todo el cariño contenido en sus palabras.

Michiru solo corresponde cada movimiento de su dueña. Ahora ella se entrega una vez más a la persona que conoció por chat, y con la cual compartió los últimos momentos de amor salvaje.

- Haruka… déjame refugiarme en tus brazos. Déjame escuchar tu corazón latir por mí.

- Por supuesto Michiru. Mi corazón te pertenece. – Dicho esto abraza a su pareja bajo la fina seda blanca y cierra sus ojos.

Michiru aún sin poder creer lo vivido, comienza a hablar de nuevo

- Quiero cerrar los ojos y ya no despertar de este hermoso sueño.

Haruka abraza fuertemente el cuerpo de su sirena y le susurra al oído – Siente como late mi corazón por ti. Siente mi corazón, Sirena. – Hace una pausa para dejar escapar otro suspiro y continúa hablándole al oído. – Cerremos los ojos juntas entonces. No me abandones. No me dejes sola, en esta realidad sin ti. Quiero tenerte conmigo hasta en mis sueños.- Cierra sus ojos, sin dormir aún.

La profesora desliza sus labios hasta el oído de su amada y allí le responde. – No, nunca te abandonaría. Ven conmigo… cierra tus ojos y quédate conmigo en mi sueño. – Deja escapar el aire tibio en su oreja y muerde suavemente la misma solo para provocar más placer en su compañera.

–Me quedaré en tus sueños. Contigo para siempre. Serás mía cada noche y en la mañana volveremos a soñar para ya jamás despertar de nuestro sueño de amor. Uno que solo puede conocer la pasión y el amor entre nosotras. – Reacciona ante la suave mordida y el aire en su sentido y comienza a dejarse llevar por esa sensación de amor que invade hasta el más mínimo centímetro de su piel húmeda. Aún sin perder el conocimiento sigue hablándole a su mujer. – Uno en el que solo somos tú y yo, y nuestro lugar especial.- Allí permanece en silencio, hasta escuchar a la aguamarina pronunciar tan hermosas palabras.

-Sí, nuestro lugar especial. Solo tuyo y mío.

-Así es.

Ese lugar. Aquel hotel en las colinas. Ese que las reunió el día de hoy. Sábanas en la noche. Hacer el amor allí. Rodeadas de la naturaleza y el suave viento. Ver el cielo por las noches antes de entregarse a la pasión. Cada vez que necesitan estar juntas, allí se encuentran. Ese fue uno de sus tanto encuentros. Uno en el cual las circunstancias hicieron de esa, una noche única para ambas.

Haruka, una rubia apasionada por la velocidad, admite bajo su piel que esta fue una experiencia nueva para ella. Nadie jamás sabrá que compartió tantos mensajes de pasión y desenfreno con la persona que duerme a su lado. Michiru por su parte, sabe que las diferencias no son importantes en esta situación y se deja llevar por el amor que le pronuncia su pareja.

FIN


End file.
